


Sword and Shield

by Kurtswish



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtswish/pseuds/Kurtswish
Summary: Summary: Blaine is excited about being cast as a lead for the first time in a film. He is excited to begin training to do his own stunts, until he meets his trainer who seems to hate him from the start.Title: Sword and ShieldAuthor: KurtswishBeta: ButtonsandbowsPairings: Kurt/BlaineRating: MWord Count: 18,000+Warnings:  Mentions of assault, attempted sexual assault.Work is complete and will be posted ever other day.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 114
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

Blaine pulled up to the hotel, and took in the space. It was unlike any other hotel he had stayed at before **.** It was a grey, single story building, with large windows. Small buildings dotted the land around it, all the same steely grey. He checked in, received his room key, and got directions to his lodge. 

When he entered, he was surprised at the open modern design. When the production company had told him he was staying in a lodge on Vashon Island, Washington, he expected more rustic sophisticated mountain hunting lodges, than modern and he just hoped that his assumptions about the rest would be as far off base. 

While this wasn’t the first movie he had worked on, he had a lot more to do pre-production than he ever had before. His first movie had been little more than a walk on role. His next and latest was a small supporting role, but he had only been cast just before shooting began. 

This role though, felt like his big break. He still almost couldn’t believe it was true. He had heard about this project years ago, when it was first going into pre-production. And then nothing. He still wasn’t sure what happened exactly, but he had heard that one of the lead actors had had to pull out at the last minute. Now, it was green lighted again, and Blaine was one of the two leads. 

He never imagined himself as the lead in a fantasy action movie, let alone ‘Brothers in Arms’. It was a story of two unlikely allies, a human and an elf, banding together to save their worlds. Blaine was cast as the human, and to his utter disbelief he was cast opposite Sebastian Smythe. Smythe rose from the ashes of a failed TV series as one of the hottest new stars of Hollywood. Blaine couldn’t believe his luck, as a relative unknown, to land such an amazing role alongside such a renowned actor. 

His enthusiasm to do his own stunts had landed him however, on an island just outside of Seattle two months before shooting was set to start. He was a little disappointed his co-star was not joining him on this adventure. He wanted to get to know him better, after all they would be working closely in the coming months and Blaine reasoned it could only help their performance. As it was, the only time he had met him was in the morning of their screen test together. 

Instead of getting to know his co-star, Blaine would be spending the next two months learning his fight choreography for the movie. He was jittery with excitement, ready to learn a new skill, and maybe make a new friend. He looked over at the clock, noting the time. He figured he had time to call his brother, Cooper, who was on location in Hawaii shooting his own action movie. He settled on the couch and made the call. 

Blaine overslept the next morning. The dreaded combination of staying up later than he wanted to, Cooper having way more pointers than anyone needed, an inability to fall asleep and then not waking up to his alarm, meant that Blaine was hustling to make it to the meeting spot on time. He was set to meet his trainer at Burton Acres Park at 6:30, stretched and ready to go. As it was he was pulling into the parking lot, barely awake, three minutes late. 

The parking lot was empty. Blaine heaved a sigh of relief at the sight. He jumped out of his car and moved to a nearby patch of grass to begin stretching. He had hardly begun to warm up his body when he heard a sharp voice bark behind him. 

“When I say to be stretched and ready to go at 6:30, I mean to be stretched and ready to go _at_ 6:30.”

Blaine turned around to see a young man standing there, his hands on his hips and a hard look on his face. A long jagged scar traced its way from his hairline, through his left eye brow, down over the apple of his cheek and ending at the curve of his chiseled jaw. 

“S-sorry, I overslept.” Blaine stammered a moment before recovering. “I’m Blaine-”

“No time for pleasantries, follow me.” The man said before jogging away into the woods. 

It took Blaine a second to respond and he then jogged behind the man. Their speed increased the further into the woods they went, and Blaine was having trouble keeping up, it wasn’t just the pace the man was setting, but the dirt path they were following was uneven and he was stumbling and losing his rhythm. 

Blaine had no idea how long they had been running or how much further they had to go. They were the only people as far as Blaine could tell. He was beginning to get a stitch in his side, but the man kept going and seemed oblivious to Blaine’s distress. Blaine pushed on until his foot caught on a jutting tree root he hadn’t seen, and he went spralling to the ground barely catching himself before his face could hit the forest floor. 

What little air he had was knocked out of him and he rolled over on his back trying desperately to pull gasps of air into his lungs. Suddenly, amongst the branches above him the man's face loomed, still gruff but tinged with concern just around his eyes. 

“Are you okay?” he said. 

Blaine closed his eyes for a second, still trying to just breathe. When he looked back up the man’s face was still there. He finally managed to croak out, “I think so.”

“Come on, sit up. We’ll have a talk while you try to figure out if you are.” The man reached out a hand and helped Blaine into a sitting position. 

Blaine watched as his trainer sat gracefully upon the grass beside the path, his feet flat against the ground, his knees bent with his arms propped on top of them. He just seemed to be waiting for Blaine to say something. 

“You never introduced yourself,” Blaine finally said, not knowing what else to say. 

The man’s face broke out into a wry smile. “If you had been on time, there would have been time for that. I’m Kurt, Kurt Hummel.”

Blaine nodded, “Blaine Anderson, although I’m sure you knew that.”

“Hollywood bigwig are you?” Kurt mocked. 

Blaine felt flustered, “No, I just assumed that they would have told you about me, since you are going to be my trainer.”

Kurt’s face hardened a bit again, “Let’s get a few things straight. First of all, I am not just your trainer. I am Xhayor’s stunt double. When filming begins we will be working together, as equals. Secondly, until _that_ time, it is my job to make sure that you know what the hell you are doing. Just because you are arrogant enough to think you can waltz in here and do what some of us have spent _years_ learning, doesn’t mean that you are capable. I will not allow you to put me or anyone else in danger. Furthermore, it is only fair that you know that even now, someone is ready to jump in and be your stunt double if you are not up to scratch. Are we clear?”

Blaine’s mind was reeling, he felt like he had been slapped. One thing stuck in his mind, “I didn’t say I wanted to do my own stunts out of arrogance, it sounded like fun. How often are you lucky enough to be cast in a movie like “Brothers in Arms’? Who wouldn’t want to do it all?”

“Fun?” Kurt spat, “This isn’t all fun and games. If you don’t know exactly what you are doing, someone _will_ get hurt. This isn’t just playing knight in your backyard. This is serious.”

Blaine deflated, “I know. I’ll work hard. I _want_ to do this.”

“Good. Now if you think that you are okay, get up and let's get to work.” Kurt said, standing. 

Blaine didn’t think he was worse for the wear and so he stood as well. They walked down the path in silence for a minute. 

“You made it further than I thought you would.” Kurt commented. 

Blaine shot him a confused look. 

“You almost made it back to the pathhead. Every morning we will meet here and run together, the paths will vary. As soon as we get word from the costume designer, we will do so in whatever footwear we are wearing in the film.” Kurt said as they emerged once more from the trees. Blaine saw his car parked a little further away. He started towards it. 

“Where are you going?” Kurt asked. 

“My-car.” Blaine said dumbly pointing toward it. 

Kurt shook his head, “Will be fine here until we are finished for the day.”

Blaine followed Kurt as he exited the park and began walking down the roadway. He wasn’t at all sure what to think of the man, he was gruff and cold. Blaine was disappointed. He was hoping to make a friend, and now all he could wish for, was that he wouldn’t utterly disappoint the man. Before long, Kurt turned down the driveway toward an A-frame house set amongst the trees. Beyond it, Blaine could glimpse the waters of the Puget Sound. He stared at the beauty and serenity of it. 

“What is this place?” Blaine asked in awe. 

Kurt looked at him in confusion, “My house. We will be working here.”

The rest of the morning, Kurt insisted they spent doing yoga. He said that it was important not only that Blaine be ‘intune with his body’, but he needed more flexibility. Blaine honestly, felt it was a waste of his time. They didn’t have that long to learn the many fight scenes they would have. Still he dutifully followed Kurt as he led them through various poses, correcting Blaine’s form often. 

A delivery man’s arrival let them know it was time for lunch. Blaine’s stomach grumbled at the thought of food, he had missed breakfast and had been more active than he had been in a long time. His days of dance classes, boxing, and regular exercise were well in his past due to a busy schedule and limited funds. 

He was disappointed in the small plate that Kurt set in front of him at the table on his back patio. 

“Is this all?” he asked, looking at Kurt as he sat across from him. 

Kurt rolled his eyes, “You are an actor, your body is your instrument and you have let yours get woefully out of tune. Exercise, and healthy eating are just two ways to get it back in shape.”

“You are a stunt double, what do you know about an actor’s body,” Blaine grumbled annoyed at the lack of food and Kurt’s continued coldness.

He watched as Kurt bristled at his words. “Not all of us can be just a pretty face. I worked hard to get to where I am. If this is too much for you, you can back out now. All I have to do is make a call and your stunt double can take your place.”

Blaine stabbed moodily at the vegetables on his plate, “You would love that wouldn’t you? If I quit, that would make your day.”

“Prove me wrong then,” Kurt said, picking up his plate and moving inside. 

Blaine considered it as he ate. The food was actually rather tasty, and once he was no longer staving, his normal optimistic side was ready to take over. He still was not pleased with the cold, disdainful way Kurt treated him. Instead of quitting, he vowed to prove the man wrong about him. 

Not long after his plate was clear, Kurt emerged from his house. “You’re still here? Good, let’s see what you are really made of.”

Kurt led him further down toward the beach, only then did Blaine notice the wooden swords in his hands. “Wood?” Blaine asked. 

“It will still hurt like hell if you get it wrong, but bruises heal quicker than cuts.” Kurt said handing Blaine his sword. 

The afternoon passed with Kurt teaching him what he called a basic 5-point drill. When they started, Blaine thought that he would grow tired of the repetitive motions, but switching from attacking to defending, at increasingly faster speeds, proved harder than Blaine anticipated. His arms began to ache, but still he pushed on. He hoped that he saw a glint of pride in Kurt’s eyes when they finally took a break.

Instead of words of praise Kurt simply said, “It is important that you remember what number each position is, it will make teaching you the choreography easier. It’s just the same as with dance, you need to know the difference between a fouette and a jete.”

“You danced?” Blaine asked, surprised. 

Kurt stiffened, “I didn’t start out life doing stage combat. But do you understand what I am saying?”

“Of course.” Blaine nodded. He took another drag of water feeling like once again he had gotten on Kurt’s bad side. 

For the rest of the afternoon, Kurt would call out a number and expect Blaine to immediately respond with the position. Blaine slowly learned his lesson with each new smashed finger, bruised side and bashed arm. He knew that Kurt could have stopped his movements, evidenced by the fact that not once did he hit him on the head. By the time the sun was beginning to set, Blaine could run through a drill without injury. 

“I think that is enough for today.” Kurt said, turning towards his house. “If I were you I would bathe in epsom salts tonight if you have the means. It will help with the soreness. I will meet you at the park at 6:30 tomorrow. Remember, ‘to be early is to be on time, to be on time is to be late and to be late is to be history.’”

Blaine couldn’t help but laugh. “Sometimes I do miss theatre, it is a mantra I live by. Again, I am sorry for being late this morning, that is really not like me.”

“We’ll see.” Kurt said shortly before turning and striding into his house leaving Blaine alone. 

On the way back to his hotel room that night, Blaine stopped and bought some epsom salts. Once in his hotel room, he followed Kurt’s advice. Sitting soaking in a warm bath, Blaine thought miserably about his day. He wouldn’t have called it a success by any means. It seemed like he had a long way to go to please Kurt. He wasn’t sure if he ever would. 

The rest of the week followed in the same manner, except Blaine made sure to be at the park, fed and ready to go at 6:15 every morning. It seemed though that nothing he did really pleased Kurt. He pushed and pushed Blaine, never a word of praise or encouragement spilling from his lips. 

He knew he hadn’t made the best first impression, and that was something that Blaine hated. He hated not being liked. It was something he wasn’t used to. He knew logically that not everyone truly liked him, that would be impossible, but he strove to earn everyone's respect at least. He wondered if it was even possible to earn Kurt Hummel’s respect. 

Kurt seemed to hold the world at arms length, at least from their limited interactions. He acted so guarded and controlled at all times, Blaine couldn’t imagine him letting loose or having fun. He wondered what Kurt even did for fun, besides correcting Blaine’s form. He wasn’t sure if he even knew what fun was. 

Blaine was excited to have two days off, away from Kurt. He wasn’t going to stop working though, he desperately wanted Kurt to see something positive in him. He had asked the concierge at the front desk, and was told there was a community center nearby where he could work out. He toyed with the thought of going to Seattle, or perhaps Takoma, but didn’t want to deal with having to take the ferry again. 

Saturday morning, after letting himself sleep in a bit, Blaine made his way to the community center. He was pleasantly surprised at the equipment and classes available. He was even more surprised that he was welcomed with open arms when he told the man behind the counter that he would be in town for two months. 

“What brings you to town?” he asked.

Blaine smiled, “I’m training with Kurt Hummel-”

Before he could finish his sentence the man had cut him off, “You know Kurt, well that makes a difference. Don’t worry about the membership fee. I tell you that man is a godsend to our little town. My daughter adores him. Honestly, I would be a little jealous at the way my husband looks at him, if I didn’t know either of them any better.” 

“He’s great,” Blaine managed to say, wondering if they were actually talking about the same man. After that though, the man had printed him up a membership card and sent him on his way with a warm smile, a map of the building and a schedule of available classes. 

Blaine warmed up on one of the treadmills, running on even terrain for once made the task seem easier. He ran 5 miles before he even noticed it. He taped his hands up and grabbed a pair of boxing gloves, slipping them on. He worked out the frustration from the week on the punching bag, being mindful of his form. It was nice for once letting himself get lost in the physical activity. He knew this, he didn’t have to think or listen or worry about someone correcting him. After what felt like hours, Blaine let his body stop and he stood there for a moment, heaving for breath. 

For the first time in almost a week, he felt relaxed and confident again. He was making his way to the locker room when a familiar figure caught his eye. He stood in the doorway of one of the small gyms and watched for a moment, sure he wasn’t seeing what he thought he was. 

Kurt was standing at the front of a room of elementary aged children. “Great job! Can you show me one more time?” 

The children all went through a routine of kicks and hits all accompanied by shouts. Kurt smiled proudly at them. “You all are doing such a wonderful job. Remember, what do I always tell you?”

“Fight only until you can run away and get an adult.” The kids said in unison. 

Kurt smiled again, “That is exactly right.”

One small boy at the front looked up at him with huge adoring eyes, “Is that how you got your scar? You didn’t run away when you were ‘posed to?”

Blaine watched as Kurt's face faltered for a moment before he put on an air of confidence. “You mean this?” he asked, pointing to the scar marring his face. 

The boy nodded. 

“I got this fighting a bear.” Kurt growled and began chasing the children, no hint of sadness on his face any longer. 

Blaine found it hard not to laugh at the antics in front of him. As he continued on to the shower he couldn’t help but think sadly that it seemed to be only him that Kurt couldn’t offer praise to. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Monday afternoon, Blaine lay on his back panting, barely able to catch his breath. He thought he was getting better, he thought he was improving, but Kurt had put him through the wringer. He had shouted commands at him at a faster and faster pace until Blaine was sure he couldn’t keep up. As soon as Kurt had pulled his sword back before dropping it to his side signalling the end of the sequence, Blaine had collapsed to the ground. 

“Did you notice anything different that time?” Kurt asked, his voice even and cool. 

Blaine wracked his brain for what he could have done wrong. When he could think of nothing and knowing that Kurt would soon tell him, he shook his head

“You didn’t get hit once.” 

Hearing these words, Blaine sat up, and thought back to it. It was true, not once had Kurt’s sword collided with his body. He could feel a huge smile break out on his face. “You’re right!” 

“You’re improving.” Kurt said, his face still showing nothing he could be feeling. 

Blaine felt compelled to shout at him, ask why he couldn’t say anything more to make him feel like he was doing something right. Kurt hadn’t actually said he did well, just that he was improving. He might as well have just said he sucked a little less than last week. He didn’t however, instead he just sighed and stood up again. “Okay, what now?” he asked. 

“Now comes the hard part, at least for me, we do the same thing with you attacking.” Kurt walked over to his bag, that lay on the ground, and pulled out a thick jacket. He must have seen the way Blaine was looking at him. “It doesn’t make it easier for you to learn your lesson by hitting me. I’m fast, but I don’t want to take any chances. He then placed a leather padded helmet on his head. 

Blaine wanted to grumble, but knew it would do no good. 

The new exercise worked much the same way as the previous one, Kurt would shout out a number expecting Blaine to attack him. Somehow he was more mindful knowing that he would be hurting someone else than when he was the one being smacked around. He improved quicker and soon felt like he was getting the hang of it. Kurt was sweaty by the time he pulled off the protective gear saying, “I think that is enough for today.”

Blaine looked at his watch, it was only mid afternoon. “Already?” he asked. 

Kurt looked at him oddly for a moment. “You don’t want to knock off early?’

“I finally feel like I almost know what I am doing, I don’t want to stop now,” Blaine said, shaking his head. 

Kurt seemed to ponder for a moment before asking, “What do you know about hand to hand combat?” 

“I box.” Blaine said before deciding to add, “I haven’t actually been in a boxing ring in years, but I work out with a punching bag when I can.”

And for the first time, Kurt laughed.. His whole face lit up with it, and Blaine thought there was a certain beauty about him when he smiled. “Boxing is good, I can work with that. You may need to unlearn some of your technique but this will be fun.” Kurt began to walk away toward a small building, before turning over his shoulder, “I’ll be right back. Just remember no actual hitting me okay.”

Kurt returned with two pairs of gloves. They looked remarkably like boxing gloves, but were fingerless. “These will help protect our hands, and lessen any pain if we do make contact.”

Kurt spent the afternoon refining Blaine’s stance to look more natural and less learned boxing technique. “Loosen your shoulders,” He called, dodging Blaine’s punch. 

By the time Kurt insisted they quit, Blaine felt happy and  that he had accomplished something for the first time since this began. The rest of the week progressed in much the same way. While Kurt never actually praised him, or even told him he was doing well, Blaine felt like he was finally getting the hang of it. 

He was surprised when Kurt announced on Thursday, “Tomorrow, you are going to have to go to the studio in Seattle. Luckily for you, you don’t have to be there until 11.”

“What are we doing in Seattle?” Blaine asked. 

Kurt looked out to the water. “You, not us. I don’t go to the city unless I can't help it.”

Blaine wanted to push, wanted to know why. He knew though that their tenuous relationship would not stand against any unwanted questions. Instead he corrected himself. “What am I supposed to do in Seattle?”

Kurt was business like again when he said, “My boss Ian, wants to see your progress. Don’t worry, you’ll do fine.”

“Do you really think so?” Blaine asked hopefully.

Kurt shook his head looking annoyed, “Don’t fish Blaine, I’ll see you Monday.”

He stalked off to his house, leaving Blaine behind. 

Part of Blaine wanted to follow him, ask him what was wrong, but he didn’t want to face Kurt’s wrath now that they were on seemingly better terms. Instead, with a sigh, Blaine turned to head to his car at the park. 

In a way Kurt was right, when Ian, a tall imposing figure, had put Blaine through the same exercises he had been working on with Kurt, he praised his skill and technique. It made Blaine puff with pride. 

“And how is Kurt doing with it all?” Ian asked as he replaced the weapons on their stand.

Blaine looked at the concern on Ian’s face in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“This has to be difficult for him, does he seem to be handling it okay?” Ian clarified, and still it made no sense to Blaine. 

He shrugged, “I don’t know, is he usually the strong quiet type, who is conservative with his praise?”

Ian’s laugh shocked Blaine, “Are you serious? Kurt? I mean he can be a little withdrawn, what with his history, but he usually is very amiable and encouraging to his students. Has it been a problem?”

“No, no problem,” Blaine shook his head. While he may not especially  _ like _ Kurt, he didn’t want to get him in trouble with his boss. In fact, looking back at it the deep need to make Kurt proud, had made Blaine work harder, perhaps it was for the best. “He is really motivating me, that was probably his plan all along.”

“You are doing amazingly well, you are well beyond what we would normally expect at this point in the game.” Ian sighed, “I may still call and check on him, just make sure he is handling it well.”

Blaine left the Seattle office with more questions than he arrived with. Most importantly, why was Ian worried about Kurt? 

When he arrived back home, Blaine resisted the urge to look up Kurt on Google, instead he decided to go out and explore the city for once. As darkness fell on the island, he found himself filled with great food, and entering a bar. He wanted to relax and unwind with the weekend before him. 

He was surprised, when he entered, at the pride flag hanging behind the bar. When he was looking for places to explore, he had searched for gay bars in the area, but the closest listed were on the mainland. However, with the flag and the couples dancing together under the colorful lights, he wondered if he had unknowingly stumbled into one. The bartender must have seen the confusion on his face. 

“You must be new to town.” He smiled. 

Blaine laughed, “Relatively.”

“I guess no one clued you into the news, didn’t you know that Vashon is the gayest little town in Washington?” the bartender winked at him. 

Blaine could feel himself blushing. “Is that your motto?”

“No but it should be,” he laughed, “latest census shows that we have more gay people than straight. What can I get you?”

“Amaretto Sour,” Blaine smiled. He moved to a table and sipped his drink taking in his surroundings. It was nice to just let loose for once. He had spent the last few weeks trying so hard to be what he needed to be, it was nice to just let himself be. 

He let the liquor ease his tension and loosen his muscles. He ordered another and as he sipped the golden liquid, he saw him in the corner, looking loose and relaxed, with a huge grin on his face, was Kurt Hummel. He was dressed nicely, a change from the sweat pants and T-shirts Blaine was used to. His sweater was fitted, and his jeans clung to his muscular legs. He was talking and laughing with a group of men and women. 

Blaine downed the alcohol, suddenly angry. He didn’t understand why Kurt was so different with everyone else, why he could laugh and joke with everyone but him. It wasn’t fair, he didn’t deserve this. He slammed his glass on the table and began to stalk out of the bar before remembering he needed to settle his tab and he rushed back to do this. 

He was barely out the door of the bar when a warm hand grabbed his wrist. He turned around, anger still welling up within him. 

Kurt was standing there, his face no longer the mask of stoicism he usually wore. Replacing it was a look of concern. “Blaine? Are you okay?’

“Why?’ Blaine yelled, “What did I ever do to you to deserve being treated like I am nothing? I try so damn hard to make you proud, to do what you say, but you never have a kind thing to say to me. It seems like everyone one else gets this wonderful, patient person and all I get is hard cold looks. What did I do?”

Kurt stood there looking shocked and if Blaine didn’t know better, a little scared. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again looking away. 

“You know what, never mind,” Blaine spat. He hurried away to his car. He sat there for a while, his eyes burning with tears before thinking better about it. He peeked out of his window and didn’t see Kurt. With the coast clear he slunk out of his car and walked the few blocks to his lodge. 

The next morning, his head clear of alcohol, but his mind still seething, Blaine sat on his couch with his laptop in hand and searched Kurt’s name. 

The first thing to come up was an article entitled,  _ Stars of ‘Brothers in Arms’ announced.  _ In confusion, Blaine looked at the publication date, it was from over 3 years previous. He clicked the link and a knot formed in his stomach. The article included an official press release from the production company naming Kurt Hummel as Xhayor, the elf and Dylan Ferguson as Travon, the human. In the accompanying picture, Kurt’s face was clear and unmarred. They mentioned Kurt had studied at NYADA with a focus on stage combat and musical theatre. 

Blaine swallowed the bile that was rising and clicked back to the previous search results. Just skimming the headlines, the rest of the articles were in a similar vein, ‘Brother in Arms’ loses lead actor. He finally clicked on one article relieved to see Dylan Ferguson’s picture instead of Kurt. The article related an incident where Ferguson was arrested for drunk driving after a wreck that left a woman and her child hospitalized. The only mention of Kurt was that he could not be reached for comment. 

Blaine sat in his little living area feeling lost and so small for the way he had spoken to Kurt yesterday. It is no wonder he was resentful of Blaine, he had had the same opportunity and it was snatched from him because of the stupid antics of his co-star. 

He couldn’t fathom though, why Kurt had lost his role in the reimagining. Kurt was close to his age, and when Blaine thought about it, he looked the part of the battle hardened yet graceful elf. He had a similar build to Sebastion, he was his body double after all, so the directors had obviously thought it too. It seemed wholly unfair that he was relegated to merely a stunt double . 

Blaine wasn’t sure what he was going to do when he saw Kurt on Monday. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

On Sunday morning, Blaine finally decided to go back to the bar and get his car. He needed time to clear his mind. He found himself driving to Barton Acres Park before he had even registered he was heading that way. It seemed almost natural now to exit his car and begin stretching, preparing to run. He picked a new path this time and ran, leaving his worries and his thoughts behind him. 

He couldn’t have imagined weeks ago, how freeing this could be. Just him and the woods and the pounding of his feet on hard packed dirt. His chest heaved with the effort as trees whipped past him as he practically flew down the unfamiliar path. Blaine’s mind was free for the first time in what felt like forever. Nothing to worry about except the path ahead of him. 

Blaine didn’t see the rock sticking out of the trail up ahead and his foot connected with it as he ran at full speed. He went sprawling into the dirt and leaves littering the path. His wind was knocked out of him leaving him breathless and rocks dug into his palms and knees. Tears sprang to his eyes as he lay there willing air to fill his lungs again. 

To Blaine’s utter horror as he gasped for breath on the ground he heard a familiar voice call his name. He couldn’t make himself turn over, or try to answer, all his energy was being used just trying to get a hold of himself and  _ breathe _ . He felt a firm hand on his shoulder as he finally got a good breath to fill his lungs. 

“Blaine, are you okay?” In his haze, Blaine didn’t recognize the softer tone to Kurt’s voice. He tried to nod his head but it just made the lightheaded feeling worse. He did manage a low groan. 

“Let’s turn you over,” Kurt said while gently nudging Blaine onto his back. 

Blaine moaned again at the movement, feeling the pain in his hands and knees. 

Kurt hissed at the sight, “Damn Blaine, you should be more careful.”

“It’s not like I meant to do it, Kurt,” Blaine snapped. 

“Sorry,” Kurt sighed, “That wasn’t helpful. Can you sit up?”

Blaine took another deep breath before nodding. Kurt carefully helped him into a sitting position. Blaine was surprised to see his face was soft and concerned, not the mask of indifference he usually wore. He looked down at his hands instead. 

His hands were bloody, abrasions covering most of his palms. Blaine chanced a glance at his knees. Blood was running down his legs from the wounds. 

“We should probably get those cleaned,” Kurt said, his voice soft. 

Blaine closed his eyes feeling his bile rise. “Give me a minute.”

He kept his eyes closed as the next words came tumbling out of his mouth, “I’m sorry about Friday night. It was unfair of me.”

Blaine heard shuffling to his right and opened his eyes to see Kurt sitting down next to him, hugging his knees. “No, I’m the one who should be sorry. I took things out on you that were not in your control. It wasn’t fair.”

Blaine nodded. He wanted to tell Kurt he understood now more than ever why Kurt would treat him that way. It still wasn’t fair, or justified, but he understood. 

“I did want to tell you,” Kurt said, drawing Blaine’s attention to his face. His eyes were glistening with tears. “Friday, I really respect that you didn’t take your car. I know you had been drinking, and you were upset, a lot of people would have driven away without a second thought; but you didn’t. Thank you for that.”

“I couldn’t have lived with myself if something had happened. I wasn’t drunk, but I couldn’t trust myself to drive in that state.” Blaine said honestly.

A humorless laugh burst out of Kurt, “Unfortunately some people don’t have the same moral compass as you.”

“I know about Dylan Ferguson.” Blaine admitted.

When his eyes met Kurt, he could see the hurt there. “What else do you know?”

“I know you were both originally cast in this movie but it was postponed because of his DUI arrest.” Blaine told him truthfully. 

Kurt eyed him warily, “That is all you know?”

Blaine nodded, “I stopped looking after that. I’m sorry I googled you. It was just everything I heard about you and what I knew didn’t match and after I blew up at you I needed answers. I should have just asked.”

“I should have told you before. It isn’t your fault.” Kurt looked off into the woods. 

Blaine wanted to pat his hand but thought better of it instead he gently nudged Kurt with his thigh. “Can we start again? Just put this behind us and move on?”

Kurt smiled softly, “I think that would be great. Thank you.”

They sat in silence for a few moments before Kurt gave him an apologetic look, “Now comes the hard part.”

“What’s that?” Blaine asked.

Kurt gave him a pointed look, “We get you up and back to my place to get you cleaned up.”

Tenderly, Kurt helped Blaine back to his feet and led him down the path with an arm around his waist bearing some of Blaine’s weight. They ended up back beside Blaine’s car. “Would you like me to drive?” He then asked.

The prospect of clutching the steering wheel with his hurt hands was not something Blaine was looking forward to; instead he carefully extracted his keys from his pocket and handed them to Kurt. 

Kurt laughed as he pushed the drivers seat back, “There is a reason I was cast as the elf and not the human.”

Blaine felt his cheeks burn with a blush, “I’m not  _ that _ short.”

“You’re fun sized,” Kurt joked. Blaine could see the moment he realized just what he said, because he quickly closed his mouth as his cheeks colored. “I am so sorry, that was inappropriate.”

Blaine smiled at him, “It’s fine, Kurt. I’m not some insecure straight boy who is bothered by a little harmless banter. I’m out and I’m proud.”

“Oh,” Kurt breathed. “Then I’m sure you understand why I chose this island. It’s a nice change to be in the majority for once.”

Kurt maneuvered the car onto the road and down the short stretch to his driveway. He parked Blaine’s car behind his own before going round to help him out of the passenger seat. 

It was the first time Blaine had properly entered Kurt’s house. He had been in what Kurt dubbed his training building which was equipped with a bathroom. The A-framed house, Blaine had always seen as Kurt’s personal space. Kurt led him in with no reservations. 

“Here, sit.” Kurt told him pointing to the kitchen table. “I’ll go get the first aid kit.”

Blaine looked around the space. It looked like Kurt in little ways but it didn’t feel like him. The house was open and there was so much wood. The walls, floors and ceilings were all light colored wood. A loft overlooked the living space below. It felt more like the small hunting lodge that Blaine had expected his hotel to be. There were touches that spoke more of who he thought Kurt might be; a theatre poster here, a vintage art deco chair there, photographs scattered on wooden shelves. 

Before Blaine could take any more in, Kurt was returning with a tool box in his hand. “I’ve learned you really can’t have too many supplies on hand in my line of work.”

“I’m sure. Although to be fair, this is the first injury we’ve had since I’ve been here and it was my own stupidity that did it.” Blaine said, as he watched Kurt take things out of the box. 

Kurt knelt at his feet and asked while inspecting his knee, “Why were you out there?”

“Trying to clear my head. I’ve been so mad for so long, it was nice not to have to think. I should have been paying better attention though.” Blaine said wincing when Kurt made to clean his right knee first. 

Kurt smiled at him apologetically, and then asked, “Mad at me?”

“At first,” Blaine shrugged, “but then after I found that article, I was just so pissed for you. I understand why you hated me. It isn’t fair that you should be punished because of something someone else did.”

“I never hated you,” Kurt said, keeping his focus on Blaine’s knee as he worked. “I think I was trying to protect myself or something. I don’t know, I don’t really have an excuse.”

They were silent as Kurt finished cleaning the debris out of Blaine’s knee. “I don’t think you need stitches, it is going to hurt like a bitch as it heals though.” Kurt finally told him.

The silence returned as Kurt turned to Blaine’s other knee. Blaine could feel Kurt’s hands beginning to shake and looked down at him, as he said, “And they didn’t fire me because of someone else’s mistake, it was because of this.”

Kurt pointed to the scar on his face. “Well not just that one, there are others.”

“They fired you because of a scar?” Blaine asked, feeling off kilter by the revelation. 

Kurt shrugged “Who is going to buy an elf with a scar like this? It’s not like I’m not gainfully employed. I shouldn’t complain.”

“Xhayor is a badass, he is a fucking Elf warrior. Do they honestly think that warriors don’t make it out of battle without a few scars?” Blaine spat. He was mad. This didn’t make sense. 

Kurt just sighed, “I don’t know why you are so upset, it’s not you they told couldn’t be a leading man. The casting director explained it to me. I could play a villian and it would be acceptable, but audiences want their heros to align with a certain beauty standard.”

“That is bullshit.” Blaine fumed. 

Kurt looked up at him and he looked so tired. “I can’t be mad all the time. There are some things in life we have to accept. I made a choice and have to live with the consequences.”

Silence fell once more as Kurt finished cleaning and wrapping Blaine’s other knee. Blaine watched Kurt as he stood up and sat across from him. Blaine held out his right hand and watched as Kurt gently cleaned his palm.

“How did it happen?” Blaine asked, “I doubt it was a bear like you told that little boy.”

Kurt looked up at him in surprise, “You heard that?”

“I saw you at the community center, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.” Blaine smiled. 

Kurt was silent for such a long time, Blaine was sure he wouldn’t answer. “I was living in New York. I studied stage combat in college, but Ian was working with me there to get ready for the movie. I was having so much fun, it was my first big break and I was getting to act and fight- I had gone out with some friends that night. It wasn’t anything wild, just a few drinks before heading home for the night. I loved the city. I was walking home and-”

Kurt looked up at Blaine and his eyes were bright with unshed tears. Before Blaine could say anything Kurt spoke, “There was a group of men attacking this guy. It didn’t take much to figure out why. They were yelling slurs, I don’t think I have to elaborate.”

He turned his focus back to Blaine’s hand. “I was stupid and I charged in there. The other guy ran off, but then they turned on me. I held my own for a while, but there were too many of them. I ended up in the hospital with more stitches than I could count, a few broken ribs, a cracked eye socket, and a torn muscle in my shoulder. They ended up getting away with it all.”

Kurt looked back at Blaine's face set and determined, “But I don’t regret it. I may have lost a role, but they would have killed that guy. I got out of there with my life, knowing I saved someone. When he got a few blocks away, he called the police. I’m sure the sirens scared the attackers off. So in a way he saved me too.”

“They fired you because you saved someone’s life?” Blaine asked, not wanting to believe it. 

Kurt shrugged, “All this happened around the same time the shit with Dylan was going down. I don’t think they wanted any more bad publicity.”

“Bad publicity?” Blaine repeated incredulously, “They should have been touting you a hero!”

Kurt sighed, he seemed so tired. “They kept it out of the papers, out of the tabloids.”

“Why?” Blaine just couldn’t understand. 

“Because Blaine,” Kurt yelled, “It was better to deal with the straight man who almost killed a woman and her child, than to admit that I was gay and ended up in the hospital because of a gay bashing.”

“This is all so fucked up,” Blaine whispered.

“Welcome to Hollywood.” Kurt grumbled. 

“Why do you still do it then?” 

Kurt sighed, “Ian offered me a job, and- this is all I know. I couldn’t stay in New York. I couldn’t walk those streets like I used to. I do stunt work when I can get it. And I teach self defense in town when I’m around. I made a new life for myself, I moved on, but I have to work.”

Blaine nodded. He was lost in thought as Kurt continued to clean and dress his hands. It had seemed unfair before when he just thought Kurt had lost his job because of the stupidity of his co-star, but to lose it because he did something right, without a thought for himself, it seemed unthinkable. Anger boiled deep within Blaine, but he knew there was nothing he could do to make it right. 

“All done,” Kurt said, patting the back of Blaine’s hand lightly. 

“This is not going to make training fun tomorrow, is it?” Blaine asked, trying to lighten his own mood. 

Kurt laughed, “I’m afraid not.”

Blaine joined in with the laughter as a new thought popped into his head, “Driving is going to be a bitch too.” 

Kurt shrugged, “You could stay here for the night. I have a guest room.”

“I don’t want to put you out, you shouldn’t have had to deal with me today anyway.” Blaine said, rubbing the back of his neck and wincing at the pain it caused. 

“I wouldn’t have offered if it was going to be an inconvenience, I’m not that nice.” Kurt told him, giving Blaine a pointed look. 

Blaine couldn’t help his smile, “Somehow I don’t believe that is true. As long as you really don’t mind- I’m in.”

The evening spent with Kurt was unlike any other time he had spent with the man. He saw a completely different side of him. He joked and laughed. He danced around the kitchen to music as he cooked. It was like a switch was flipped and suddenly he was himself again. Blaine liked this version of Kurt so much better. Before calling it a night they watched an old black and white movie, enjoying the simplicity of the night and someone to share it with. When the credits rolled, Kurt showed Blaine slowly up the stairs to the guest room. Blaine lay awake late into the night, thinking of all he had learned that day. He finally thought he understood why everyone seemed to adore the man who lay in his own room downstairs. Blaine suddenly thought,  _ Kurt is special, unlike anyone I ever met.  _


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine awoke the next morning to a quiet house. He carefully got out of bed, being mindful of his hands and knees, and yet they still twinged with pain as he moved. He walked over to the window and looked out. In the early morning light he saw Kurt down on the beach. He was slowly going from one yoga pose to the next. 

Kurt was wearing nothing but a small pair of shorts, and Blaine watched as his muscles strained to hold each pose. He knew they were way more advanced than anything Kurt had ever shown him. Blaine watched as he balanced his weight on one hand, his body seeming to glide through the air as he lifted his legs. It was like watching a ballet, the movements so precise and yet elegant at the same time. For the first time, Blaine let himself marvel at the man. There was a beauty about him that Blaine had never let himself see before, not really. He was strong too, stronger than probably any one knew, and not just physically. Blaine was mesmerized by the sight. 

When Kurt finally settled into the lotus position, Blaine moved away from the window and pulled on his clothes from the day before. He hated the sounds his feet made on the ground as he approached Kurt, it seemed to break the tranquility of the moment. It also announced his arrival. 

“Good morning Blaine,” though Blaine couldn’t see his face he thought perhaps Kurt was smiling when he said it. 

“Morning. Why didn’t you wake me?” Blaine asked, staring out across the water of the sound.

“I figured after the weekend you had, you could probably use the rest. Besides, I didn’t think we would get too much done with your injuries” Kurt replied. 

Silence fell between them for a moment, the only sound the lapping of the waves against to shore. 

“Why didn’t you sleep in too?” Blaine finally asked. 

He heard Kurt sigh as he looked over at him. He looked tired. “Sleep and I are not on the best of terms anymore.”

“Just recently or-” Blaine began but let himself trail off.

Blaine could hear the exhaustion in Kurt’s voice, “Not for a long time. I have- dreams- the kind it is hard to shake even after you wake up. Some nights are better than others. It’s fine. I’m used to it.”

Blaine could hear the vulnerability in Kurt’s voice too, something he wouldn’t have thought possible even yesterday morning. He knew that this couldn’t have been an easy thing for Kurt to share and he liked that he was trying. “Thank you for sharing with me. If there is ever anything I can do-”

Blaine let the offer hang in the air for a moment before turning to Kurt who was nodding his head slowly. 

“So,” Blaine smiled, “If you were letting me have a bit of a lie in, what is the plan now?”

Kurt’s smile was easy when he said, “First is breakfast, and then I suppose we could talk through the choreography for your fights.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Blaine agreed. 

Kurt made them omelets for breakfast, which they ate on the table outside, enjoying the view and a pleasant conversation. Afterwards, Kurt talked him through each action sequence, consulting his notes as he went. 

For once though, Kurt wasn’t all business, he would go off track and tell stories or anecdotes from previous shoots. Blaine marveled at the change in the man. He was animated and  _ fun _ in a way Blaine never thought possible. 

As Blaine’s injuries healed they began working through the choreography with Kurt, not only acting as every foe Blaine faced, but also as his elvish companion. Although Blaine would never utter the word to Kurt himself, not after the last time, he was having more fun than he ever thought possible. 

The weeks seemed to fly by and the time for shooting to begin was inching ever closer. A week before they were set to travel to New Zealand, Kurt and Blaine were running through each action sequence as well as they could, when the last blow fell, Kurt looked up at him with a huge grin on his face. 

“If you had told me when we started how great you would be now, I don’t think I would have believed you.” Kurt said, practically beaming at Blaine.

Blaine's heart felt like it would explode out of his chest. He felt pride radiating through him. “I couldn't have done it without you.”

“What do you say we blow this joint and go do something fun for a change?” Kurt asked with a twinkle in his eye. 

Blaine laughed, “What are you talking about? This is a blast.”

Kurt’s laughter was everything at that moment. “I mean something that we won't be doing for the next few months.”

“What do you have in mind?” Blaine asked, intrigued. 

“Have you been on the sound yet?” Kurt answered, with his own question. 

An hour later Blaine found himself speeding through the water with Kurt at the wheel of their rental boat. Wind whipped through their hair and Blaine looked over at Kurt as they seemed to fly across the sound. He looked so enraptured and peaceful at the same time, the sun glinting off the water, highlighting his face, and Blaine’s heart seemed to stop in his chest. In that moment, Kurt was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. After spending weeks with him, breaking down his walls and getting to know him, Blaine thought he was finally  _ seeing _ him for the first time. And Blaine never wanted to look away. He didn’t want to leave this, or this man behind. It felt like  _ this  _ was what he had been searching for his whole life. 

They bounced over a wave and the spell was broken, the moment had passed. Blaine blinked and yet, the feeling remained. With a sinking feeling it hit him, there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn’t act on this feeling, if Kurt didn’t feel the same way they still had months they had to work together in close proximity. A small glimmer of hope remained, they still had months together. He could only hope that when filming wrapped Kurt may feel the same way. 

Blaine tucked the realization away, a treasure to be cherished and threw himself back in the moment with Kurt. He took in the sights and the music of the sound, relishing the free and easy feeling being with Kurt gave him. 

Eventually they let the boat rest, just floating on the water, exchanging small talk, just enjoying each other's company. Blaine was a little sad when Kurt restarted the engine and turned them around to head back to the boat rental dock. It had been nice to feel like they were the only people in the world. 

As the days dwindled to their departure, Blaine couldn’t help but feel they were about to lose something dear. He knew they would still be together, but there would be so many others around as well. He never thought he would be so sad to leave their island behind. No matter what he wanted though, the day finally came when they had to make their way to the airport. Blaine picked Kurt up in the wee hours of the morning, helped him load his things into the back of the car and drove them to the ferry to take them to Seattle. 

Blaine watched Kurt as his body became more rigid and the tension consumed him the closer the boat took them to the mainland. Blaine reached over and gently took Kurt’s hand, who flinched for a moment before relaxing.

“It’s okay,” Blaine whispered, “I’m here with you, it will be okay.”

Kurt slowly let out a breath he was holding and nodded. “I hate it.” He finally said.

“Hate what?” Blaine murmured. 

Kurt looked out to where the city lay in the distance, “I hate that I can’t enjoy the city like I used to. I hate that I let those- men- take that from me. I hate that I can’t just be normal. I should be able to travel and enjoy the things that I used to.”

Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand, “I know it’s hard, and I wish I could make it go away. But- for now anyway, just remember I am here and I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

“Thanks Blaine,” Kurt gave him a sad smile. 

“And also remember,” Blaine quirked an eyebrow at him, “I’ve been trained by the best.”

Kurt’s laugh was like music to his ears. 

True to his word, Blaine was with Kurt every step of the way; through security, to their gate, their first class seats were even beside each other. For fifteen hours they kept each other company with whispered conversations, shared movies, and even a couple of drinks. Blaine watched Kurt as he dozed off, his face relaxed, in a way it rarely was while awake. He couldn’t believe it took him so long to see just how beautiful he was. With that thought, Blaine let himself drift off to sleep as well. 

Sometime later, Blaine was startled awake by a jerk beside him. He looked over to see Kurt, his eyes wide and panicked, his breathing rushed. 

“You okay?” Blaine asked with a sleep rough voice. 

“Dream,” was all Kurt said in return. 

Blaine offered Kurt his hand and he took it. Blaine marveled at just how soft it really was even though it should be calloused and rough with work. 

“I told you, I’m here. I won't let anything happen to you.” Blaine whispered. 

Kurt tentatively rested his head on Blaine’s shoulder. Before long, Blaine watched his body relax in sleep once more. Only then did Blaine let sleep take him as well. 

When they departed the plane hours later, stiff and ready for a shower, a man was waiting at baggage claim for them, their names on a sign. Blaine was glad that the production company had already checked them into a hotel. It meant he could go straight to his room, although he was a little sad he would have to part from Kurt. 

They walked into the lobby and a couple of the production assistants grabbed their luggage and began taking it to their rooms. Blaine was following behind when a hand caught his shoulder. 

“Well if it isn’t Blaine Anderson, sexy as ever.” 

Blaine looked back to see Sebastian Smythe standing there, a lascivious glint in his eyes and looking at Blaine like he was something to be devoured. 

If Blaine wasn’t so caught off guard both by the man and his statement, he would have noticed the flash of hurt cross Kurt’s face before he disappeared with a PA leading him to his room. Instead, Blaine barely stammered a hello to his co-star before asking his PA to show him to his room. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

In the first couple of days of filming, Blaine didn’t catch even a sight of Kurt. His absence was like a hole in Blaine’s heart, made worse by the fact that he hardly had a moment to do anything about it. Unfortunately, he saw plenty of his co-star. Unlike when they met, he was no longer the suave professional, now every encounter with the man made Blaine feel like little more than a sex object.

It seemed like every corner Blaine turned, Sebastian was there waiting for him, a crude remark or innuendo at the ready. Blaine couldn’t shake the feeling that if this was what filming was going to be like, he needed to be proactive and shoot the man down. He was reluctant to do that though, just because he didn’t need Sebastian to hate him. 

Early one morning, after leaving the makeup trailer, Blaine finally ran into Kurt. He was dressed in his Xhayor costume, and was being fussed over by one of the dressers. 

“Kurt,” Blaine smiled as he approached. 

He couldn’t help but notice the sad look that Kurt gave him. “Everything okay?” he asked. 

“Of course,” Kurt said his face contorting into a smile but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I’m about to head to the river so they can try to drown me.”

For a second Blaine was confused, before he remembered the scene early on in the film when Xhayor gets swept away from his tribe. It was one of the catalysts for his meeting Travon. “I take it they’ve been keeping you busy?” Blaine said. 

“I’ve been rehearsing my own fight scenes with the other stunt men.” Kurt nodded. 

“Oh, now Blaine, what are you doing talking to the help?” a familiar oily voice said from behind him. Blaine turned to see Sebastian smirking at Kurt obviously wanting to get a rise out of him. 

“I’ll see you around Blaine,” Kurt said, before shaking off the dresser and walking away. Although his voice had been quiet, Kurt held his head high as he walked off towards the river. 

Blaine was so distracted watching Kurt leave he almost forgot that Sebastian was there until he spoke again, “Really Blaine, I don’t know why you were talking with  _ him _ when you could be getting to know me better.”

“Kurt is amazing, I’m sorry you can’t see that,” Blaine said coolly before turning to head off to wardrobe himself, he had a scene to shoot too. 

“I didn’t realize you two were friends,” Sebastian said, keeping pace with Blaine. “If I had known I wouldn’t have been quite so rude. Sometimes these extra types only hang around us big stars to try and use us to help boost their own careers.”

Blaine shot Sebastian an odd look, he had to know who Kurt was. “He isn’t an extra, he’s your stunt double.”

“Oh, so that’s what my costume looks like,” he laughed. 

This remark stopped Blaine in his track, “Are you not filming yet?”

Sebastian waved him off, “No, I have a couple more weeks before they need me. I came early because I wanted to get to know  _ you.  _ You are my co-star after all.”

Blaine steeled himself for what he needed to say, “Listen, Sebastian. I would like to get to know you as a friend-”

“Great, then meet me at the hotel bar tonight at 10. We will get to know each other better.” Sebastian cut him off before sauntering off in the opposite direction. 

Blaine sighed, he figured when he met with Sebastian that night, he could make sure he understood they would only ever be friends. 

That evening, Blaine was tired, they had spent all day shooting opening scenes of Travon in the woods. Most of them involved him running through the trees. It reminded Blaine of running back on the island with Kurt, and he was glad for all the practice he had. When he got back to the hotel he took a long, hot shower to loosen his sore muscles before heading down to the bar to meet Sebastian. 

The bar was mostly empty when he arrived. It didn’t take him but a moment to find Sebastian seated in the back corner of the room. Blaine made a brief stop at the bar ordering only a soda before heading to Sebastian’s table. 

“And there he is,” Sebastian greeted with that almost predatory grin he always seemed to wear near Blaine. 

Blaine gave him a polite smile. “So what did you do the rest of the day on set?”

Sebastian’s laugh was disdainful when he replied, “Oh, I didn’t hang around the set all day. Once I got you to agree to meet me, I went to the spa. I really don’t know why they have to shoot this thing in the middle of the woods. If the director hadn’t practically begged me to do this, I wouldn’t even have considered it. I mean it is a fantasy movie, who watches these things anyway.”

“I don’t get you.” Blaine said, just staring at the man across from him. 

Sebastian gave him a condescending look, “Oh you are new to all this aren’t you. So innocent. You think that you can spend your whole career doing only those projects that ‘speak to you’ don’t you. Honestly, I don’t care what the project is as long as my check has enough zeros and I have my pick of the tastiest co-stars.”

Blaine sat there feeling sick, “Don’t tell me that is the only reason I was cast.”

“No, of course not. They liked you before I even came in to read with you.” He waved off Blaine’s concern. “They were just happy I liked you too. Let me get you a real drink.”

Blaine shook his head, “No thank you, I have a long day of shooting tomorrow.”

“Come on just one, to celebrate your big break.” Sebastian said, giving him a playful pout. 

“Fine a glass of white wine,” Blaine finally said and watched as Sebastian walked away. There was no doubt in Blaine’s mind that he did not like Sebastian Smyth at all and he was determined to put an end to the flirting once and for all. 

When Sebastian finally returned to the table with their drinks he didn’t give Blaine a chance to speak before saying, “To Blaine Anderson and his big break.”

Blaine took a larger gulp of his drink than he intended, but figured a little liquid courage couldn’t hurt too much. “Listen Sebastian, I want to be very clear about something.”

“I like direct,” Sebastian flirted. 

“We are only ever going to be friends and co-workers. There will never be anything more between us.” Blaine finished, taking another sip of his wine. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t be too sure about that.” 

Blaine hardly heard him, he was focused on his drink, it tasted off. Instead of the punchy acidity he was used to there was a hint of saltiness there. He took another sip to see if he was imagining things. With a frown he pushed the glass away and watched as the small amount of liquid left splashed around. 

Sebastian drew Blaine’s attention back to him. “I am told I have a certain charm that is hard to resist for long.”

“I’m sure you do, but I am interested in someone else and I don’t want to mess that up.” Blaine said truthfully. 

“Well, they aren’t here.” Sebastian leered, “If you don’t tell, I won’t.”

Blaine’s head started feeling off. He shook his head trying to clear it. “I think I should probably go to bed,” he mumbled trying to stand. His movements were awkward and uncoordinated. He had to brace himself against the table to keep from falling over. 

“Let me take you.” Sebastian offered, his face eager. In that moment it hit Blaine exactly what was going on.

“No,” was all Blaine could mutter as he started staggering towards the bar. He needed to get help, he needed to tell someone. As he got to the bar, Sebastian’s arm encircled around his waist. 

He smiled a winning smile at the bartender, “My friend must have been pre-gaming before meeting me. I’ll just get him up to his room.”

To Blaine’s horror the bartender nodded. He tried to push the words out, any words to let the man behind the bar know what was going on. All that would come out was a slurred mess. He felt hopeless when the bartender gave him a sad smile, like he just didn’t know how to hold his alcohol. 

He didn’t feel in control of his muscles as Sebastian led him out of the room and started through the lobby. A few feet away Blaine saw him, looking sad and tired- Kurt. Kurt would know, Kurt would be able to help, Kurt was a hero. Blaine pushed his body with all his might and somehow managed to escape Sebastian’s clutches and stumble towards Kurt. 

“Kurt,” Blaine slurred. 

Kurt looked over and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw Blaine. “Blaine, what’s going on?”

To his horror, Sebastian answered right behind him, “Seems my Blainey boy here is a light weight. I was just taking him to his room.”

Kurt’s slow nod felt like the final nail in the coffin. Blaine could feel the black creeping in. He knew he had to try one more time, he staggered and fell, Kurt catching him with ease. 

“Help. Drink. Drug-” was all Blaine could say before blacking out completely. 

* * *

Blaine woke up slowly, feeling fuzzy and nauseous. He tried to push himself up into a sitting position only to feel a hand on his arm. Slowly things came back to him, the bar and- “Sebastian” he mumbled trying to fight the hand off. 

“It’s me,” a calming voice whispered. Blaine would recognize that voice anywhere. 

“I knew you would save me, Kurt.” he sighed, relaxing back into the pillow behind him. 

It was only then that the other noises around him made their way past the static and into his brain. A rhythmic beeping and quiet mumbles around him. He cracked an eye open as he asked, “Am I in the hospital?”

“I thought it best to have someone call emergency services. Sebastian tried to tell them you drank too much.” Kurt said an edge to his voice. 

“I didn’t even finish my wine.” Blaine whispered, feeling oddly ashamed of himself. 

Kurt’s hand grabbed his and his thumb began soothing across his knuckles. “I know Blaine, they ran tests when you got here.”

Blaine looked down at their hands and noticed an IV sticking out of the back of his. “How could I let this happen?”

“I don't think this was your fault.” Kurt said, his voice was still hard. 

“Do you know what would have happened if you hadn’t-” Blaine couldn’t finish the sentence. 

Blaine watched as pain flashed across Kurt’s face, “I have an idea.”

They were silent for a moment. Blaine’s mind catching up with everything. 

“The police were here, they’ll want to talk to you now that you’re awake. Are you going to press charges?” Kurt asked. His face was a mask, clearly not wanting Blaine to know what he was thinking or feeling. 

Blaine nodded, the movement making his head ache. “I can’t let him get away with this, what if he did this to someone else and I hadn’t said anything.”

Kurt looked at him, his expression still unreadable. “They may cancel the movie if they lose Smythe.”

“I don’t care about the damn movie. Not if it means covering this up, not if it means I don’t have to look at him ever again.” Blaine said, fighting tears. He couldn’t let himself cry in front of Kurt, not now. 

“Let me just tell the nurse you’re awake.”

The next few hours were spent telling his story over and over again. Doctors, the police, even a few of the producers. Everyone wanted to know every detail he could remember. During this time, he never saw Kurt, when he dared to ask, he was told Kurt was being interviewed about his involvement. 

Just before they left, one of the producers turned to Blaine, “We are shutting down production for the week. We will let you know what we decide to do.”

“What do you mean,” Blaine asked.

The man sighed, “This is a very delicate situation. We have to decide if the film can handle the bad publicity of replacing one of our leads again. And then the decision of who-”

“What do you mean who?” Blaine cut him off, “Smythe drugged me so he could rape me. Is it really a question of who?”

“It is a very complicated situation young man,” he mumbled before rushing off with his companion. 

Blaine lay in bed and suddenly he understood just why the studio had no problem shutting down production last time. It seemed, like Kurt, he was not worth the fuss of another scandal. It didn’t matter that neither of them had done anything wrong. He seethed in his bed before grabbing his phone off the bedside table and calling his agent. 

Three days later, Blaine found himself in the temporary office of the director, who was flanked by every producer for the film Blaine had ever met. It was just him with his agent on video call. He had never felt so utterly alone. 

“Blaine, Ms Jackson here says you plan on going to the media with this. Is that true?” Mr Reynold, the director asked. 

Blaine infused himself with as much bravado as he could, “I am prepared to do that, yes. I have already pressed charges against Smythe with the local police. This is not something that should be glossed over.”

“You do realize a move like that would shut down production completely, don’t you?” one of the other men spat. 

Blaine nodded, “That could be the outcome, but it doesn’t have to be. Smythe isn’t the only person who can play Xhayor.”

“We don’t have the time to read more people for the role. This is impossible. We are on a time constraint and we have already wasted enough time because of this.” yet another person said. 

The only halfway friendly face was that of a woman who stood on the director’s right side. Blaine directed his next words to her. “Xhayor’s character has a brave and noble heart, he does whatever it takes to do the right thing at all times, even if it means sacrificing himself. There is already someone here, that you have on film that exemplifies these principals. Let Kurt Hummel take back over the role. He was good enough 3 years ago to win the part, and I already know we work well together.”

“But he is an unknown, and his face-”

“Is the face of a hero.” Blaine said with all his conviction. 

The woman looked at him and then turned to the director, “Think about it Jeff, if we spin it the right way this could be a PR dream. We wouldn’t lose any more time than we already have. And it would save in the editing studio.”

Blaine held his breath as he waited for Mr Reynolds to speak again. “I don’t know if he will do it- but- call him in.”

Jeffrey Reynolds then turned to Blaine directly, “I don’t much like feeling as if someone is backing me into a corner, -but if I am being honest with myself it will be a lot nicer to work with the two of you than that smarmy bastard.”

Blaine left the office feeling relief for the first time since waking up in the hospital. All he could hope for was that Kurt would agree. 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Blaine lay on his bed in his hotel room, his mind adrift in a mess of thoughts. He couldn’t settle on one for long but their theme was all the same: Kurt. Would he accept the role? Was there any possible way he could like Blaine back? Was he pushing him into something he wasn’t ready for yet? Should he have talked with him first? Should he tell him how he feels? He was a ball of worry and the knock on his door made him jump. 

He opened the door to see Kurt standing there the stony look on his face that Blaine had nearly forgotten the sight of. 

“You told them to do it didn’t you?” He asked, his voice even and cold. 

Blaine stepped back from both the look and the tone of Kurt’s voice. “I may have given them the idea.”

“Why? Why would you do that?” Kurt now sounded more tired than angry. 

“I refuse to work with Sebastian after what he did. They were going to scrap the project and it is ridiculous to do that when we have the perfect person for the role already here. You won that role years ago and it is their own stupidity that kept you from keeping the role in the first place.” Blaine said with as much passion as he could muster. 

Kurt’s sigh nearly broke Blaine’s heart with how hollow and defeated it sounded. “I gave up that dream a long time ago.”

Blaine stepped forward, looking Kurt straight in the eyes, “You embody everything that makes Xhayor a great character. He is brave and strong and resilient in a way most people aren’t. He is fiercely loyal and breathtakingly beautiful. This is everything you deserve. I believe in you.”

“That is a horrible thing to say,” Kurt said, his eyes bright with tears. “I’m far from beautiful, I am flawed and- scarred and- I know I am. You don’t have to lie to me to get me to accept the role, I already told them I would think about it.”

“Kurt, you are the most beautiful man I have ever met. Your scars, they don’t take away from that.” Blaine wanted so much to cup Kurt’s cheek, to finally kiss him, but he knew this wasn’t the right time. If he did it now it would seem like a power move to get Kurt to do what he wanted. 

Kurt looked away and was silent. 

“Do you want to talk through it? Maybe I can help you make a choice.” Blaine said sitting on the edge of his bed, needing to give Kurt his space. 

Kurt walked to the window overlooking the city before them. “I don’t know if I can face the criticism. People are going to be looking at me and judging me. I don’t know if I can face it.”

“You could make sure that the press release includes some details about what happened before, from your side. The more people know about the how, the less they have to speculate about and the less it matters. I told you before I thought it was unfair for them to take this away from you. They should have been singing your praises not acting like you did something like Dylan or Sebastian.” Blaine said quietly. 

Kurt shook his head, still not turning back to Blaine, “You are so naive sometimes Blaine. You always seem to see the good in people, but in my experience people as a whole are rarely that good. I mean- individually yes, but en masse or when they can be anonymous, their bad sides tend to show.”

“I may be a little naive to think that there is still good out there,” Blaine whispered, “I do know people can be hateful and rude; but that shouldn’t stop good people from being the best they can be.” 

“I’m scared,” Kurt murmured. 

“You aren’t alone.” Blaine pointed out. “This whole thing is scary and intimidating, but it is also fun and rewarding. Just know that if you decide not to do it, if you turn down the role, I will still be here for you. If the movie gets scrapped or we go back to casting or they decide to give the role to Sebastian instead and I walk, you won't lose me. This isn’t an ultimatum. I want you to do it because you deserve it.”

“Why do you have so much faith in me?” Kurt asked, turning around and facing Blaine again. 

Blaine couldn’t help but laugh, “Because I have  _ seen  _ you. You’re amazing Kurt.”

Kurt was silent for a moment just looking at Blaine, searching him for Blaine didn’t know what. Finally he said, “Okay, I’ll do it.”

Blaine couldn’t contain his smile, “Wonderful. I think you have a call to make.”

It took another couple of days for them to get back to shooting. It wasn’t as cut-and-dry as they hoped it would be. Contracts had to be signed and Sebastian’s had to be broken. Anytime lawyers were involved, things were never as quick as one would like. 

Filming with Kurt was more than Blaine ever thought it could be. He transformed himself so completely, Blaine couldn’t see the insecurities he knew lay beneath. They spent almost every waking moment in each other's company. Blaine couldn’t help but think that this was so much better than it would have been with Sebastian. Day by day they filmed each scene they had together, over and over again. The only times they didn’t film together they would be filming the beginning of the movie simultaneously. Blaine was excited to see the movie, just so he could see what Kurt had done with the script. 

As time marched on, Blaine had a harder and harder time, not just proclaiming to Kurt how he felt. It began to wear at him, as if it were this unavoidable lie to continue pretending he didn’t have feelings for Kurt. So many times he wanted to just blurt it out to him, tell him everything; he knew he couldn’t. If things went wrong, if Kurt didn’t feel the same way, he didn’t want to make things awkward. 

Their final scene of filming came almost as a surprise. It was such an anti climactic moment. It was just a scene of the two of them around a campfire in the woods, talking about their families. It was a scene early in the movie, but it kept being pushed back because of weather or more important scenes taking precedence. After dozens of takes the director finally shouted, “That’s a wrap.”

Blaine was suddenly hit with the idea,  _ this is the end. _ The thought wouldn’t leave him as he silently got out of costume and makeup. He was quiet the whole way back to the hotel, Kurt beside him in the car. 

Kurt finally broke him out of his thoughts when he said, “Want to go get something to eat to celebrate?”

The idea suddenly seemed like the best yet, “I would love that.” They only had a day left in New Zealand before they would be heading home. 

They found an all night diner near the hotel. It wasn’t anything fancy, but it was all that was open so late at night. They ordered the greasiest cheeseburgers the menu had to offer, ready to indulge themselves now that filming was finished. They exchanged small talk as they waited for their food to arrive. 

Blaine was just about to take his first bite when Kurt asked, “So what are you planning on doing when we get back to the US?”

Blaine suddenly felt nauseous at the idea of leaving, he set his burger back down on his plate. “I guess I go back home to LA. Cooper is already there, I share a house with him.”

“Your brother, right?” Kurt asked, dipping a fry in his ketchup.

Blaine nodded, feeling hollow. “It feels weird not staying in Washington when we get back.”

“Yay, it’s weird to think about you not being there. Not going back to our morning runs and working on your fighting skills.” Kurt looked sad when he took another bite. 

“To be honest, I don’t want to go back to LA.” Blaine admitted.

“Why?” Kurt asked. 

Blaine wished he could tell what Kurt was thinking, what Kurt was feeling. He couldn’t wait any longer, he had nothing holding him back now. Filming was done and besides press tours and openings, they wouldn’t be spending vast amounts of time together anymore. Now could be his last chance.

“Because of you. I don’t want to go back to a world without you in it all the time. Being with you, spending time with you, is the highlight of my day. It never mattered if we were filming for hours in the rain, as long as you were there I was happy. I don’t want to lose that.” Blaine admitted. 

Kurt’s look of confusion made Blaine ache inside. “I don’t understand.”

“I’ve been falling in love with you for months, Kurt.”

Tears glistened Kurt's eyes,” You can’t mean that.”

“Why?” Blaine asked, needing to know what the issue was.

“Look at me, I’m not the guy people pine over. Look at  _ you,  _ you could have anyone you want.” Kurt said looking out the window. 

“Good,” Blaine said, drawing Kurt’s attention back to him, “does that mean if I want  _ you, _ I can have you?”

Kurt’s shocked laugh was enough to give Blaine hope. “You are ridiculous.”

“Is that a yes?” Blaine asked. 

“How will that work? You live in LA, you have a career there. I can’t go there, I can’t do that.” Kurt stammered and Blaine was glad not to hear a ‘no’ anywhere near the sentences he uttered. 

Blaine shrugged, “I love Washington, I love Vashon. And I love you, Kurt. I will do whatever it takes to make it work.”

Kurt sat across from him blinking in shock. It was a full minute before he drew in a long ragged breath, “Well, I guess it’s good then that I love you too. You make it hard not to.” 

“I guess that is settled then,” Blaine said, finally hungry again. “We will make it work.” 

Blaine took a big bite of his hamburger at last. Kurt smirked, “I was hoping for a kiss if this ever happened, but no, the burger gets all the love.”

“Well we did this all out of order,” Blaine laughed, “It should be dinner, a kiss goodnight and then declarations of love. I figure the quicker we eat the quicker we can get to the kissing- you know, in a more private setting.”

Blaine watched as Kurt looked around the diner, although it was late they were not alone. “Private sounds good.”

They did not waste their time talking but quickly cleared their plates of food and paid their bill before hurrying from the diner. Blaine wanted to take Kurt’s hand as they closed the distance between the diner and the hotel. He didn’t want to make Kurt uncomfortable though. 

“Can I- can I hold your hand?” He asked 

Kurt held out his hand to Blaine, “You know, it’s strange, I’m not as afraid when I am with you.”

Blaine squeezed his hand, his smile large and his heart bursting with joy. “Then I guess I should always be by your side.”

They walked hand in hand the rest of the way to their hotel. 

“Come with me,” Kurt said as they entered the lobby. 

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Blaine let himself be led to Kurt’s room. He felt a fluttering in his stomach at the unknown that lay before him. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen. The feeling wasn’t bad though, in fact it reminded Blaine of his first forays into dating, that hopeful anticipation of not knowing what was coming next. 

Kurt had to drop Blaine’s hand to retrieve his key card and unlock the door. He gestured for Blaine to enter before walking in behind him. The room was dimly lit, the light from the bathroom the only source. 

Blaine felt a hand on his lower back and turned to find Kurt just inches from him. They were silent as they let their eyes rove over the other’s face. Slowly Kurt bent his head, gently placing a soft kiss on Blaine’s lips. 

It was such a sweet innocent moment but Blaine’s heart began to race sending tingles all over his body. He stepped forward, placing his body even closer to Kurt and deepened the kiss. Blaine’s right hand caressing his cheek. Kurt jerked back, breaking the kiss. 

“Don’t,” He whispered. 

“Don’t what?” Blaine asked, confused and sad to see the hurt look in Kurt’s eyes. 

Kurt looked away as he answered, “Don’t touch my scar.”

“Kurt-” he sighed. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t have met you before. I wish I was whole for you.” Blaine could hear the tears in his voice. 

Blaine gently reached a hand up and turned Kurt’s face to him again. Tears tracked down his cheeks, and Blaine used his thumbs to softly wipe them away saying, “How many times do I have to tell you, you are the most beautiful man I have ever seen. I won’t say that your scars don’t matter, I know they do. But I don’t think you are beautiful in spite of them, but they are beautiful too because they are part of you. I love every part of you I have ever seen and I know I am going to love the parts of you I haven't yet.”

Kurt’s eyes searched his face for a moment, before he took a deep, cleansing breath. “Will you stay the night?”

Before Blaine could answer, Kurt was quick to add. “We can’t- I don’t have  _ anything _ but- I don’t want you to leave.”

Blaine smiled at him, “I have an idea, why don’t I go and get some things from my room and I’ll be back. Give me 10 minutes.”

“Some things?” Kurt asked his voice breathless. 

Blaine gave a low chuckle, “Tooth brush, some clothes, that kind of thing. I don’t have  _ anything _ either.”

He was almost sure he heard Kurt mutter ‘damn’ before he smiled, “Okay, I’m going to take a quick shower so why don’t you take my key with you.”

Blaine used his time on the way to his room to center himself. He had actually told Kurt how he felt and Kurt felt the same. He had a lot to think about and they had a lot to talk about. He wanted to make this work. The first step was to collect his things and make it back to Kurt’s room. 

Before gathering what he needed, Blaine took the world's quickest, yet thorough shower. He pulled on sleep shorts and a t-shirt before brushing his teeth. Once done he stuck the brush and paste in a toiletry bag and gathered clothes for the next day, before padding barefoot back to Kurt’s room. 

When he let himself into the room, the bathroom door was still shut. He shuffled his way to the switch to turn on the bedside lamps and then placed his things neatly on top of the dresser. At the sound of the door, Blaine turned around to see Kurt standing in the doorway in only a pair of boxer briefs. 

Blaine’s breath caught in his throat but he managed to say in a husky voice, “Suddenly I feel overdressed. I didn’t think that was possible.”

He watched as Kurt’s chest reddened and he crossed his arms over it. 

“I’m not complaining.” Blaine added. “It just wasn’t what I was expecting, that’s all.”

He slowly moved down the short hall to Kurt, who looked at him shyly and said, “I didn’t know what to expect either. It’s been a long time since I’ve- done anything with anyone.”

Blaine gave him a questioning look. 

Kurt tranced a finger down Blaine’s arm and then began playing with his fingers before answering the look. “Since before the- accident. First I was so focused on training, on getting ready for the movie. And then, I- I didn’t think anyone would ever look at me the way you look at me, not again.”

Blaine lifted Kurt’s hand to his mouth and kissed it softly, pulling Kurt’s focus to his face as well. “I really wish you could see yourself the way I see you.”

Kurt stepped forward and captured Blaine’s lips with his, snaking his arm around Blaine’s neck and pulling him closer. Blaine’s hand wrapped around Kurt’s trim waist feeling the muscles there. 

Blaine parted his lips, inviting Kurt inside, ceding all control to him. It was a heady, rapturous feeling kissing Kurt, and Blaine was drunk from it. His knees quaked and he had to lean back against the wall to keep from toppling over. 

Kurt took advantage of this new position and while his lips began exploring the column of Blaine’s neck, he rucked his shirt up his torso. His hands began to explore Blaine's chest, tracing and mapping the muscles he found there, muscles that hadn’t been there months ago when Blaine started training with him. 

Finally Blaine’s shirt hit the floor, after Kurt removed it. Blaine watched as Kurt’s eyes, dark now, roved over his body, taking it all in. 

“Just because we don't have supplies,” Kurt sighed, “Doesn’t mean we can’t do something, right?”

Blaine couldn’t find words, struck dumb by the hungry look Kurt aimed at him. All he could do was nod. 

Wordlessly, Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand again and moved them to his bed. Together they crawled onto it, until they lay facing one another. Like magnets they were drawn together, their mouths meeting. Blaine’s hand roved over Kurt’s body, feeling each dip and rise, smooth skin over taut muscle. He broke free from the kiss, his mouth needing to taste and feel other parts of Kurt. His lips danced down Kurt’s neck. He stopped to lavish affection on the juncture of his neck and shoulder, hearing Kurt’s needy whine the action caused. 

Kurt’s back relaxed against the bed and Blaine peered down at him. He knew this body from afar having seen him shirtless many times in training, and during filming. He could finally give it the attention it deserved. As he let his lips worship Kurt’s torso, his eyes saw further evidence of the assault. Scars left as a reminder to Kurt of what happened, but to Blaine they were a symbol of his bravery and his fight to survive. He gave them special attention, loving them as much if not more than he did the rest of Kurt’s body. 

“Blaine,” a needy groan burst from Kurt. He looked up at him. 

“What do you need?” he whispered. 

Kurt panted a few seconds before answering, “I don’t know. I just need you.”

Blaine looked down at Kurt’s tented briefs, he traced the elastic band before asking. “Can I take these off?”

Kurt croaked out a ‘yes’ and Blaine slowly pushed down his underwear exposing all of him for the first time. Kurt’s cock was long and thick, nestled in neatly trimmed almost auburn hair. Blaine lightly soothed his hand over it, just feeling the silky skin. Kurt bucked into his hand, desperately needing friction. Blaine couldn’t deny him and wrapped his fingers around his length. The noises that exploded out of Kurt, as his hand began to move, were like sensuous music to Blaine, a song he would never tire of. 

He watched Kurt’s reaction as he pumped his cock, memorizing every aspect that seemed to send pleasure radiation through him. Blaine’s neglected dick throbbed at the sight of Kurt so lost in pleasure. He couldn’t bring himself to stop to relieve his own ache. 

“Blaine, kiss me please.” Kurt begged. 

It was another request he couldn’t deny, he scooted his body back up the bed. Kurt’s kiss was desperate. He pushed Blaine until he was laying on his back, Kurt lay on top of him and took back control. He broke the kiss and said, “You are still overdressed.”

Blaine immediately lifted his hips and relieved himself of his clothing, kicking the offending garments off his legs and to the floor.

Kurt looked down at Blaine’s body. “God, you are gorgeous.” he murmured before reaching over to the bedside table. He pumped some lotion into his palm before taking them both in his hand. At the first touch from Kurt, Blaine could already feel himself losing control. 

“This isn’t going to last very long.” he warned. 

Kurt laughed brightly when he said, “I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

Before Blaine could answer, Kurt was kissing him. Their hips pumped as together they fucked into Kurt’s hand. Pleasure radiating throughout their bodies. It didn’t take long for their thrusts to become erratic and with a shout, Blaine came hard, followed closely by Kurt. 

Kurt continued to kiss him as they came down from their high until finally he rolled off of Blaine and lay panting beside him. 

“I’m sorry it was over so quick.” Blaine said feeling his cheeks redden. “When I imagined this happening, I thought I would spend all night worshipping your body.”

Kurt huffed a laugh, “In case you didn’t notice I didn’t last much longer. And- we have other nights we can spend worshiping each other's bodies, right? I mean this isn’t a one time thing is it?”

Blaine looked over at Kurt, his face was full of insecurity once more. “I’m in this for the long haul Kurt, if you are. I love you, remember.”

Kurt’s smile was tired but dazzling when he said, “Keep reminding me, it will get through my head eventually.”

Despite the mess Blaine rolled over on top of Kurt and kissed his face, neck and chest, repeating over and over again, “I love you.”

Kurt finally caught Blaine’s lips with his. It was sweet and loving. “I love you, too. Clean up and cuddle? It’s really late.”

Once clean, they snuggled under the covers together, bodies entwined, as they went to sleep. 

Blaine slowly became aware of his surroundings, the cool sheets around his naked body, and the soft expanse of skin nestled beneath him. He nuzzled his nose against Kurt’s chest underneath his head and let the subtle musk relax him. He sighed in contentment as he drew himself closer to Kurt’s body. A low laugh rumbled the chest under his ear. And he let out a croaked, “Morning.”

Kurt’s hand soothed a circle on his back. “Good morning.”

Blaine lazily opened his eyes and looked up at Kurt’s face. It was slightly out of focus, but he could see a contented smile set on Kurt’s lips as he eyed the ceiling. 

“This is almost like a dream,” Blaine muttered softly. 

Kurt tipped his head down and kissed the top of Blaine’s head, “How so?” he asked. 

“You. In my bed-”

“Technically it’s  _ my  _ bed.” Kurt chuckled. 

“You. And me. In bed” Blaine corrected. “Not having to hold back anymore what I am feeling.”

“What’s going to happen when we leave here?” Kurt whispered and Blaine could hear apprehension in his voice. 

Blaine didn’t want to move, so he just snuggled closer to Kurt. “Well, we are on the same flight back to Washington. I will have to go back to LA at some point, I have been living out of the same 2 suitcases for months and I am honestly tired of all the clothes I have with me.”

“Oh,” Kurt sighed. 

“That doesn’t mean I have to go back right way, or that I have to stay away for long. I want to- experience- this. But I also don’t want to take over your life. I want to give you space to do the things you want to do. I mean- I wouldn’t object to doing this everyday.”

Kurt’s hand began making circles again as he asked, “Will you stay with me for a little while anyway before you go back?”

“I would love to.” Blaine smiled. “Will you come with me to LA?”

He could feel Kurt tense and placed a soft kiss on his chest. His heart leapt when Kurt relaxed at the action. “Maybe.”

“Okay. Do you have any plans for when we get back?” Blaine asked. 

Kurt sighed but it was a contented sound, “I told my dad I would try to visit him soon. I may see if he will come to Washington instead. I just want to be home for a while, ya know.”

Blaine got lost in thought. Home. He wasn’t sure where home was anymore. Ohio hadn’t felt like home in years. As much as he liked LA and living with his brother, there had always been something missing. He liked Vashon, but it wasn’t his home. Living out of a hotel, no matter how nice, did not lend itself to a settled feeling. Of course New Zealand was beautiful but he was ready to leave. 

“Are you hungry?” Kurt asked, breaking Blaine from his thoughts. 

Blaine pouted, “You’re going to make me get out of bed, aren’t you?”

“Our plane leaves in six hours.” Kurt laughed. “As much as I would love to never leave this bed, we should both probably pack at least.”

Kurt did have a point. Reluctantly they got out of bed. After dressing and ordering room service, they ate together before Blaine finally went to his room. Barely even caring where his clothes ended up, Blaine packed his life away into two suitcases as quickly as he could. He just wanted to get back to Kurt.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story is now complete. I am working on something else so stay tuned.

Blaine sat in the back of the car, nerves filling his body as they traversed their way through the city. He stared out the window lost in thoughts and worries when a hand encircled his. He jumped at the contact before relaxing completely.

“We don’t have to do this,” a strong quiet voice said from beside him. 

Kurt. 

Kurt, who had made these last few months, as they waited for post production to be finished, not just bearable but the most joyous he had ever had. Besides a few weeks back in LA at his agent’s insistence, most of which Kurt spent back in Ohio with his father, they had been inseparable. Vashon Island had been feeling more and more like home. Blaine thought that maybe it was Kurt that was giving him this feeling. 

“I want to, it was my idea wasn’t it.” Blaine insisted, squeezing Kurt’s hand in return. 

“I know,” Kurt smiled sadly.” But if you are having second thoughts, that is okay, too. This could be career suicide.”

Blaine leaned over and gave Kurt a gentle kiss before pulling back and saying, “I would rather never work in Hollywood again than to deny this, or who I am. I have been out since I was 14 years old and just because I was never a big enough name to warrant the question, doesn’t mean I was ever going to hide. Besides, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you more than I could ever say. I would never want to deny that either. Unless you don’t want to. I would never want to do anything to make you uncomfortable.”

Kurt's laugh was like a balm to his soul. “I know. I love you too, and I will gladly tell the whole world. But,  _ my  _ future is hardly on the line. Remember, I am announcing my retirement tonight.”

The subject of the trajectory of Kurt’s career had been greatly discussed as of late between the two of them. As much as Blaine wanted the world to see that Kurt was amazing with or without a scar, Kurt was clear in his decision. He had the closure he needed after filming ‘Brothers in Arms’ and he was done with Hollywood completely. The discussion was no longer how he would market himself, but what would bring him the most joy to do. Blaine knew that Kurt was content ending his film work on his terms. The press from the movie was a great way to launch his next endeavor. Combining his new celebrity with his love for yoga, Kurt was getting ready to start his own yoga channel on YouTube. The ad revenue combined with residuales from his movies would be enough for him to live comfortably for a while. 

“Things are changing,” Blaine said, “The network already knows of my plans and they support it, as do my agent and publicist. This is what I want to do.”

Kurt kissed him sweetly. When he pulled back he smoothed his hand down Blaine’s suit jacket. He took a deep steadying breath before saying, “Well, there is no backing out now. We are here.” 

As the car pulled to the curb, Blaine could already hear the cacophony of noise that waited for them on the other side of the dark glass. He plastered a winning smile on his face as the door opened. Kurt elegantly stepped out of the limo first as flashes lit up around him. He turned and held his hand out to Blaine helping him from the car. Blaine could feel his smile morph from perfect and camera ready, to genuine and besotted. In that moment he only had eyes for Kurt. 

They walked hand in hand until they reached the first set of reporters, with a gentle squeeze, Kurt let go and began answering their questions. 

“Mr. Hummel, how does it feel to finally be premiering this movie years after first landing the role?” 

“Wonderful. I fell in love with the script the first time I read it and I really wanted to bring Xhayor to life. After my injuries I was sure that would never happen. I was content with stunt work, but really this was a dream come true.”

Blaine watched as Kurt answered each of the reporters questions, ignoring the camera flashes around him to take in the sight. 

“Your injuries were sustained in an assault, correct?”

“Yes, I was living in New York at the time and came upon a group of men attacking another man because he was gay. I stepped in to try and stop them and was in turn attacked. Luckily, the young man was able to get away and call the police. Otherwise I may not be here today.”

“So when you replaced Sebastian Smyth and the press release stated you were the victim of a gay bashing, you were not the intended target?”

Kurt’s face grew serious, “While I was not the original target, if those men had found me first I doubt the exchange would have been any different. They were in a neighborhood with a large gay population, they were looking for a fight. I don’t think they really cared what gay man they found.”

“So are you gay?” The reporter asked directly.

“Yes, I am.”

“You were seen approaching hand in hand with your co-star, Blaine Anderson. Are you two an item?”

Kurt looked over at Blaine who gave him a nod and smile. Kurt’s eyes danced with joy as he confirmed, “We are. We grew close during training and filming, but only began dating once filming wrapped.”

“So it is still new?” 

“Relatively new, we have been together about 6 months. While we have decided to be open about our relationship, we do ask for our privacy.”

“What is coming up for you professionally?”

Kurt took a steadying breath, “I am retiring from movie making, and will be launching a Youtube channel with a main focus on Yoga technique. It has been a wonderful experience first as a stuntman and now as a lead actor, however, I feel pulled in a new direction and would like to explore that for a while at least.”

Soon, Kurt was shooed away to the next reporter and it was Blaine’s turn to begin the process. 

“Mr. Anderson, we just learned from your co-star that the two of you are more than just friends. Do you have anything to add?”

“I am happy to confirm that is true. Kurt is wonderful and he makes me very happy. We do ask for privacy. It can be hard to maintain a relationship in the spotlight and we don’t want to do anything to screw this up.”

“This is your first major movie. What is next for you?”

Blaine smiled, “An official press release is coming but I have been granted permission to tell you. I have been cast in a new TV show on Fox that begins filming next month.” 

When first offered the role in the new fantasy series Blaine was hesitant. While he loved the premises and wanted to say yes, the idea of leaving Kurt was enough to give him pause. The show would film almost year round in Hawaii, and would give him no time to actually be with his lover. After waiting so long to be with Kurt he wasn’t ready to give that up. When he finally plucked up the courage to talk to Kurt about it, his excitement at the prospect of going with Blaine was infectious. 

“I really want to do this yoga thing, mainly because I can do that anywhere I want. I’m not ready to give up on this either. I really think with you by my side I can go anywhere and do anything I set my mind to.” Kurt had told him. 

It was decided at that moment, and Blaine knew that they were really in this for the long haul. 

“I know Sebastian Smyth who was originally cast as Xhayor had to leave production abruptly. News was just released of his being cast in the new Flash movie franchise. What words would you like to send to him?” The reporter asked. 

Blaine’s blood boiled with rage. It was bad enough that the New Zealand government refused to prosecute him once he left the country, but knowing he received no real punishment for his crimes was sickening. Still, since the production company failed to release any details of Smythes dismissal, he couldn’t disclose any either. 

“I just hope that the troubles that led to his leaving ‘Brothers in Arms’ don’t occur again.” Blaine said, keeping his voice cool and even. 

The reporter seemed like he wanted to ask for more, but seeing Blaine’s face decided against it. Instead, he asked more innocuous questions before Blaine was waved on to the next reporter. 

The routine was the same for the remaining reporters, the same smiles, the same questions, the same faked enthusiasm. Finally the end was in sight. One more ‘step and repeat’ banner with the film's logo awaited him ahead. Kurt was posing and smiling and his face lit up when he spotted Blaine. 

He was happy to join Kurt and they posed together, thankful they didn’t have to hide how much they meant to each other. After several pictures the photographers asked for a few of Blaine alone. Blaine was distracted and found himself looking at Kurt. He couldn’t have imagined almost a year ago that the same gruff, ill-tempered man who barked orders at him, would be such a brilliant light in his life. He wouldn’t have believed what a sweet caring man lay beneath that rough facade. As he looked at Kurt, Blaine knew that he was it for him. He would do whatever it took to make sure Kurt was always happy and healthy and by his side. 

**Sword and Shield By Sister Hazel**

Just when the sky runs out of rain

Just when the sun runs out of light

Just when the earth is ill with pain

Just when your body is out of fight

I will be there

I will be the smallest piece in everything

And I would give my life before I break this promise to you

Melt in to me

Don't you want to be the ones that last forever

I'll be your everlasting

And enemies they take your will but they won't last forever

I'll be your sword and shield and

I'll be your sword

I'll be your shield

Just when the ocean starts to dry

Just when the air is sick with smoke

Just when the statues start to cry

And fallen angels they lay broken

I will be there

I will be the smallest piece in everything

And I would lose my life before I break this promise to you

Melt in to me

Don't you want to be the ones that last forever

I'll be your everlasting

And enemies they take your peace but they won't last forever

I'll be your sword and shield and

I'll be your sword

I'll be your shield

I'll be your gracious angel

I'll be your favorite stranger

I'll be the mortar holding your walls

I'll be your army

Just when the sky runs out of rain

Just when the sun runs out of light

Just when the earth is ill with pain

Just when your body is out of fight

I will be there

I will be the smallest piece in everything

And I would give my life before I break this promise to you

Melt in to me

Don't you want to be the ones that last forever

I'll be your everlasting

And enemies they take your peace but they won’t last forever

I'll be your sword and shield and

I'll be your sword

I'll be your shield

I'll be your sword

I'll be your shield

I'll be your army

  
  



End file.
